Decoy
by SilentAngel24
Summary: Cassie has to move back to her childhood home to live with her best friend Jacob Black in La Push. She soon finds out she is not the only abnormal one and now has to guys fighting for her. One Shapshifter the secound is a Vampire. Who will she choose?
1. New Beging

I sit on my empty room. Everything is all packed up. My godfather is coming to pick me up to go live with him in a few hours. He lives in Washington State. I'm not going to miss Organ that much. There are too many good memories. My mother and Father passed away a couple hours ago. A drunk driver hit her car on the passenger's side. My father was driving. He had a chance to survive but died at the same moment my mother did. Ironic? A little.

Good old Billy Black {My godfather}. He is one of the nicest people. I think he has to daughters Rebecca and Rachel. Rachel is adopted she is about 14 years old I hear. I heard mom talking about his son. He has a name that starts with J. The phone started to ring. Ugh! Maybe it's important they keep calling this is the third time I think.

"He-"I cough to clear my dry throat "Hello?"

"Hey Cassie? I'm almost there. We had to stop a couple of times." Billy's Husky voice spoke

"Err….Okay Bills I'll see you soon." I said

"Everything packed?" He asked

"Yepp,"

"Okay. See ya in a bit. Bye"

"Bye" I snapped my phone shut. And Go to the piano my grandmother gave my mother. Maybe one last song wouldn't hurt. I sit down and begin to play my mother's song she always used to play. I felt my eyes start to tear up but choke back the sobs that want to break out like a waterfall. I didn't hear the knock on the door. When I finish I hear someone clapping. I turn around and see Billy smiling.

"You remind me of both of them Cassie. I'm sorry we lost them." Billy Hugged me "Ready to go?"

"Yeah uh…Let me get my bag." I said giving a fake but reassuring smile. I sighed and got my duffel bag out of my room and turned out the light and shut the door.

"Jake's outside he brought his best friend. I hope that's okay?" Billy is always polite

"Yeah its fine. It was a long drive you know I could've driven there myself Billy." I said. I don't like to be a burden and Billy knows that.

"I know but still I wanted to drive Jake and I needed a road trip. Rachel stayed home and is excited to meet you."

"Rachel is two years younger than me right?" I asked. I didn't remember LA push that well.

Before Billy could answer I was being squeezed by a GIENT!

"Cant………..Breathe………….." I choked out.

"Hey Shorty I missed you"

I turned around and saw a Boy bout 6'7". Well he looked like that to me. I am after all 5'3". He had shaggy black hair and russet skin that was warm. He was smiling. He looked like….JACOB!!

"Jake!!"I yelled

"Me? Look at you Case you've changed! Still Short though" He chuckled and hugged me again. He turned his attention to a boy standing next to him.

"Hi Uhm I don't think you remember me. I'm Leah Clearwater's Little Brother" He mumbled

"Seth?" I asked He did look like Seth. Leah and I were best friends.

"Yup" He popped his p and looked at me. I hugged him and he hugged back

"Let's get going" Billy said.


	2. Dear Whoever

"CASSIE!!! WAKE UP" Seth yelled. I could barely hear him through my music.

"Are we there yet?" I asked groggily

"Yeah that's why I am waking you up." Seth said smiling.

"mhmm" I mumbled and got out of the truck. "Who's car is that?"

"Mine" Jake said smiling

"Wow you built it right?"

"Yeah it's not done yet" He chuckled "Let's get you unpacked than I'll show you around. I'm sure the pack will love to meet you"

"Okay. Is Sam still here?" I asked

"Yeah. Why?" Seth was the one to answer

"I just need to ask him a question" I half lied I really did need to talk to him. And Old Quil as well

"Okay." Jake said and grabbed my book bag.

"Is this all you have?" Seth asked.

"Well that and a duffle bag but yeah that's it."

"Alice would be frantic if she knew" Seth chuckled and I grabbed the Duffle bag.

"Who's Alice?" I asked Jake

"You'll find out soon enough" He mumbled barley addable I'm glad I have sensitive sense.


	3. You Found Me

"Cass? You unpacked yet?" A female voice asked through my shut door.

"Uhm depends whose asking?" I said back. The person opened the door. She smelt like woods and ocean. And Dog? Hmmm intersecting everyone here smells of wolf and wet dog.

"It's me." She said

"LEE LEE?!!" I screamed hugging her. Yeah I know what you're thinking {she hugs a lot.} Actually I don't I only hug people every now and then but usually I don't I guess this place is changing me.

"CASSS A Masss" She giggled

"How have you been?"

"Great now and your coming shopping with me to-"

"NO LEAH SHE IS COMING WITH US!" Jacob yelled from the living room.

"Fine ugh ruin all my fun" She joked.

"I'm going for a run" I said.

"Not by yourself." Seth said

"I have to I'll meet you guys at First beach. Give me twenty to thirty minutes." With that I walked out of the house and ran for the woods.

My senses got stronger and I phased. EW it smells nasty. My nose is burning. I need to find Old Quil.

"Edward what are you doing?" A musical voice said.

"Something's out there" a second voice said.

Oh shiza I'm busted.


	4. Gunslinger

"Edward-"

"SHUT UP FOR A SECOUND!" The second voice was getting closer.

I bolted to the Reservation Hoping the Leaches didn't see me. I smell Old Quil! Finally

"What do we have here?" He said

"Old Quil Uhm I have a problem." I said

"Y-you c-can t-tt-talk?" He stutterd

"Oh I forgot to phase back and yeah I can talk. It's me."

"Cassie?"

"Yup"

"Oh! Child what happened?"

"While one night I was in the woods just sitting and looking at the stars. And I well I changed. Into a monster. I need to hunt, Or I'll change into an animal I am thinking about at the moment. I can talk to animals and I have sensitive senses. And the reservation smells like wolf and..something I have smelt before its not a normall smell though." I finished "The cold ones are still here aren't they."

"Well Tonight we are having a bonfire like we always do when its wanting and a nice day out so your questions will be answered my dear child. I missed you and so did everyone else here" He motioned me forward so I stepped closer and he patted my wolf like head and smiled. "I will see you later. " I nooded and left.

- - - - - - - - -

Stupid trees I ran inot 5 already. Almost there.

When I phase my clothes don't rip its really cool.

"WERE DID SHE GO LEAH!" Jacob's voice boomed

"Uhm funny thing about that…" Leah said

" Alice said she and Edward came across something we should go check it out" Seth said Calmly


	5. Afterlife

I phased back and walked into the house. Jake looked at me like he saw a ghost.

"Where the hell did you go?" He yelled

"A walk just like I said I was." I said calmly

"It's not safe here anymore like it used to be. There are things out there-"He looked worried like I was gonna die any moment

"I know." I said understanding

"Good. Wait what?! "His face twisted with confusion

"I understand it's not safe Jake. I wasn't born yesterday and I just went and talked with Old Quil."

"How much has he told you?" Leah asked walking over to me.

"Not much I figured it out on my own manly" I smiled and looked at Seth

"What do you know?" Jake asked looking out the window

"You might wanna answer the phone first" I said plainly

"But it's not-"Ring Ring "What do you want Cullen? Oh. Right. Sounds good. Be there in 15. Bye"

"What the Hell?" Leah looked at me shocked

"I'll explain later." I whispered

"You better" she smiled

"That was Emmett they want us to come over. They want to meet the new addition to the pack. And they have a new addition to their clan as well." Jake said

"Who's our new addition?" Seth asked

"Cassie of course. Are you in Little Cub?" Jake said smiling

"Sure I'm in." I looked at Seth. To be honest he is my favorite. "So let me guess. You guys are the wolves I've been smelling and the Cullen's are "The Cold ones "From the tales Old Quil and Billy told am I right?"

"How?" Jake looked at me "Did you know that?"

"Okay so… WhileonenightIwasinthewoodsjustsittingandlookingatthestars. AndIwellIchanged. Intoamonster. Ineedtohunt,Or I'llchangeintoananimalIamthinkingaboutatthemomentrandomly. IcantalktoanimalsandIhavesensitivesenses. Andthereservationsmellslikewolfand.. somethingIhavesmeltbeforeitsnotanormallsmellthough. So I think you guys are wolves and The Cullen's are the Cold ones" I finished with only taking to breathes.

"HEY ANYONE HOME?" A voice came

"Yeah in the kitchen" I answered because Seth, Jake and Leah were staring at me.

In came 5 people that look like Jake and Seth.

"Hi I'm Quil." Said the one in front.

"Cassie" I answered smiling

"What's wrong with them?" The leader asked

"Nothing lets go to the Cullen's" Leah snapped. Hmm I'll ask her about that later.

"Jake can take Leah, Seth Quil and Paul. I'll take Cassie, Jared, and Embry." He pointed to the person as he said their names. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Hi." I smiled and walked outside with Leah. Great I love this place already and what was up with the way Embry and Seth were looking at me?


	6. Brick By Boring Brick

Alice's POV

I'm really excited to meet the new pack member. I can see her which is weird. They are going to be here in 5 minutes! I cannot wait that long!!

"Alice Baby?" Jasper said

"Yes??"

"Calm down okay? You might scare her off" He chuckled and Emmett bellowed a laugh. Stupid boys.

"HEY WE ARE NOT STUPID!" Edward yelled at me from upstairs. Are too I thought to him giggling.

"I want you all to be on your best behavior." Esme said coming in

"Do we have to Esme?" Neisse said smiling

"I am not leaving you alone with Jake!" I said smiling.

"Yes you are!!" A husky voice said causing everyone to laugh.

-Cassie POV-

"Here we are" Embry said smiling at me.

I got out and looked at the house it was huge! And pretty. A forest surrounding it and the cars out front were amazing!

"Cass?" Jake snapped his fingers infrequent of me.

"What?" I asked quietly

"What was that Shorty? I can't here you when you speak mouse." Jake laughed and a girl my height ran up to him and hugged tightly on to him.

"Hello my darling." The girl said

"Hey love." Jake smiled

The girl was pretty. She had pale skin. Red hair that looked kind of like mine. Her eyes were golden she was wearing a black and pink tutu from HT and a Black corset.

"Hey Cassie. I'm Nessie Cullen." She smiled and stuck out her hand I took it and smiled.

"Cassie. But you already knew that" I giggled and went to catch up with Seth.

"Hey short shit." Seth said chuckling I punched his arm and he yelped

"Ha-ha jerk" I smiled

"You are so going to pay short shit!" He said chasing me

"Noooooooo I am SO scared of Sethy!!!" I screamed sarcastically

"Seth Clearwater!!" A dude that was ripped!! Yelled he had brown hair that was short. He had gold eyes and was pale. He was wearing a pair of bullhead jeans and a hoodie.

"Emmett Cullen" He smiled and hugged me almost suffocating me.

"Cassie Rita Black" I said when he let go

"Lovely to finally meet you." A small girl said hugging me and kissing me on a check.

"You too" I giggled "Cassie"

"Alice" She hugged me again. "We're going to be friends."

"Told you she's going to get scared off by your excitement" A young man said taking my hand "Jasper Hale"

"Hello and your wife isn't scaring me she's my best friend" I giggled at him and looked at Alice she was confused.

"How did you know we were married?" He asked

"I can see it in the way you move around her or tease her and its manly the way you look at each other." I smiled. They reminded me of my parents. They were in love it was annoying at times but it was funny.

"What happened to them?" A boy the same age as me asked

"They died" I sighed

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm Cassie nice to meet you Sorry" I smiled

"You're going to fit in easy. My real name is Edward." He shook my hand and smiled

"And this beautiful lady is my Wife Isabella Cullen." He chuckled at her face when he said Isabella

"Hey Bells" I smiled

"Hello Cass Cass" She giggled at their old nickname for me

"We knew each other when we were younger." I filled Eddie in he looked confused.

"Oh that makes since" he smiled and let us catch up.


	7. Without you

-Alice POV-

I really like Cassie! She's my new best friend!

"Hey do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Esme asked

"Sure" Cassie said smiling at Esme

"After that though we got to go there is a bonfire tonight."-Sam

"Okay"-Esme

"So Cassie do you play anything?" – I asked

"She plays piano and has an amazing voice"- Jake appeared out of nowhere

"Oh really?" Cassie said "Thanks for telling them Jake" She growled

"Easy girl"- I smiled "I would love to hear you play"

"Later Alice she just got here!" Edward yelled from the living room.

She already knew what we were and she told us that she was different to. She is really awesome! She has cool powers. She can control elements and can change into animals! The tribe has come to terms with us and we agreed to play nicely.

"Cassie do you want to go to Port Angelis with us this weekend?" Rose asked. WAIT ROSALIE?

"ALICE!!" Edward yelled.

You're a party pooer! I thought to him. I heard him laugh from all the way outside.

"Sure I'll ask Billy tonight. I think I have to go to school soon though" she sighed

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked

"No probably La Push though" She smiled a little smile and then giggled at Rose who made a face in protest.

-Rosalie POV-

I really like this new girl even though she smells like dog. She and Alice really hit it off. I invited her to go shopping with us this weekend. She might come! Though I don't want her to go to school with the mutts.

"So how do you like it here so far?" I asked

"Its not raining like it used to." She smiled "I already met some great people that are vampires. And met some wolves that are okay." She giggled when she heard shouts of protests from inside "I like it already"

"That's great! I like you kiddo we're going to get along just fine" I smiled and hugged her. WAIT I hugged a mutt? Weird

"She is not a mutt Rosalie!" Edward shouted

"EDWARD IF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT HERE!" I thought to him

"No this is more fun" He laughed

"Rosie let it go. Just let it go." Cassie giggled

"Ugh okay" I sighed and sat down.

-Embry's POV-

Cassie fits in just fine. I really like her more than everyone else I just didn't imprint it sucks because she's so pretty and funny.

Why did I pick a girl that's like a sister to Jake and A girl that Rosalie likes?

I am stupid.

"Hey Embry can I talk to you?" Alice said breaking me out of my thoughts

"Yeah sure thing Alice" I muttered

"There is someone coming and they are going to live with us. He is one of us but he is nice so don't worry everyone is safe. The coven already knows but they don't know that he is going to like Cassie."

"So? Why does this concern me?" I asked confused I thought she couldn't see us!

"Well I can tell you like her even though I can't have visions of you wolves I still am smart." She smiled and continued. "So just a warning to try and steal her heart before he does." And with that she left.

Steal Cassie's heart? How am I going to do that?

-Cassie POV-

"I think Embry likes you!" Alice chirped out of nowhere she is behind me thus causing me to jump 50 freaking feet!

"ALICE!! Don't scare me please." I sighed and tried to get my heart to beat at a normal speed.

"Sorry love. Did you hear what I said though?" She beamed

"No I was too busy trying not to die of heart failure." I said sarcastically

"Okay wellllll I think Embry Call likes you!" She giggled and hugged me.

"Why are you hugging me?" I thought out loud

"Because I think he should ask you out."

"So soon?" Rosalie asked

"YES!!" Alice yelled to loud everyone looked at us causing me to laugh

Yeah I defiantly am going to love it here.


	8. The Only Exception

-Embry POV-

I can't believe there gonna be a new Cullen once I started to get used to all the Cullen's a new one shows up! Seriously? This sucks. Cassie is awesome and I have a huge crush on her even though I just meet her.

"Hey man everything okay?" Quil asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"Honestly or a lie?" I asked staring at Cassie. She was laughing at Emmett who was chasing Rosalie with a snake in his hand.

"Emmett put the freaking snake down or..Or no sex for a month!" She snarled at him. His face was priceless! Alice took a picture. Cassie was on the ground clutching her side almost crying! She looked so cute...

"EMBRY!! Go ask her out already omg it's annoying to hear your thoughts!" Edward yelled at me.

"Sorry Eddie I can't she'll never like me like that." I muttered under my breathe

"Whatever." He snarled under his breath and stormed over to Nessie and Jake.

-Cassie POV-

That was funniest thing ever! I love the Cullen's their as awesome as the pack!

"Emmett put the freaking snake down or..."She was coming up with a threat"Or no sex for a month!" Nicely down Rosie.

Now he's running around singing "It's Raining Men". I am laughing so hard I'm crying!

"My Indian name shall be: Pale Boy Who Runs Fast!" Emmett yelled at me

"Okay Emmett whatever you say" I giggled

"Cassie Dinner!" Esme yelled from the house.

"Sweet I'm starving!" I smiled and skipped towards the house and Emmett ran up and linked his arm through mine and skipped with me

"Emmett! You scare me!" Edward yelled

Wow they yell a lot its kinda funny.

"Cassie I need to talk to you real quick" Alice said sadly…Alice from what I have noticed is a hyper little pixie no joke. But she is my new best friend well her and Rosie.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" I asked tilting my head to the side. I always do this when I'm confused or thinking of doing something I know I shouldn't.

"The pack already knows this but you don't so I'm telling you. There is someone coming to live with us and they are not vegetarians like we are but their coven wants them to stop killing innocent people. He is being sent here from Italy. I would like if you went to Forks High with me. I want you to stay close to the pack though. So what might happen is we will let you chose who you want to stay with." She smiled and hugged me "But I hope it doesn't come to that we all love you already and you've only been here a day! You are already part of everyone's heart."

"Awe Alice you're going to make me cry" I giggled and wiped away a stray tear.

I hate crying in front of people it shows vulnerability but I have never felt so welcome or accepted in my life.

"Cassie we have to go now..Someone is coming and they aren't so nice" Jake snarled

"Bye Cullen's!" I yelled smiling Alice hugged me and we left.


End file.
